eastenders_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Den Watts
Den Watts (commonly known as Dirty Den) was a character in EastEnders from Episode 1 (19th February 1985). He is one of the most iconic EastEnders characters of all time. He was also one of the longest-running characters in the show. He appeared in the first ever episode (and also speaking the first ever line) in 1985. He left in 1989 when assumed dead, but turned up in 2003 after a 14 year absence, only to meet his end for a second time a year and a half later. Den was played by the late Leslie Grantham. Biography Everyone loves a villain... but Dirty Den was the biggest villain of all. However cruel he was to his wife, daughter and mistress somehow we always forgave smooth-talking Mr Watts. There was never a dull moment at the Vic when Den and Angie were around. The womanising cad had the ladies eating out of his hand... even gymslip mums (sixteen-year old Michelle Fowler gave birth to his child, Vicki Fowler) Backstory Dennis Watts was born in July 1946 in Walford, London to Dennis Watts and his wife. Den was an only child. 1985-1989 Den was the landlord of the Queen Vic pub, which he ran with his wife, Angie Watts. They also had an adoptive daughter called Sharon. Den and his friends Ali, Arthur and Pete discovered the body of Reg, an old man who had not been seen for days. Den slept with Sharon's 16 year old friend Michelle Fowler, despite him being married and she gave birth to his daughter Vicky. Although he wasn't allowed to see his daughter apart from holding her once, he still supported them financially in secret. This caused a long running feud with Michelle's mother Pauline. When Den planned to leave Angie, she made up a story that she had not long to live. Den decides to stay with her for support and tries to build back the relationship. During a trip on the Orient express Den overhears a drunken Angie admit to a barman (unaware of Den listening) that she wasn't really dying. Wanting revenge, he serves her divorce papers on Christmas Day. Den later becomes involved with a criminal gang known as "The Firm", and eventually gives up tenancy of the Vic in order to serve as manager of the Strokes wine bar, which is used by The Firm as a front for illegal gambling. When Pete's wife Kathy Beale is raped by James Willmott-Brown, Den manipulates Firm errand boy Brad Williams to burn down James' bar, which ends up with police attention. The Firm tell Den to take the blame for the arson. However they plot to kill him, but Den escapes and hands himself into the police. He is remanded in custody in September 1988 and builds himself as No. 1 in the prison despite some reluctance among inmates. On the outside the Firm still don't trust Den, feeling he will talk to the police about them. In February 1989 when Den is being accompanied to a trial, the Firm attempt to kidnap him on route but he escapes and plans to flee the country. He meets Michelle by the canal to say goodbye, unaware that the Firm had followed her. She leaves, and when walking down the canal Den is shot by a man who has concealed a gun in daffodils. A splash is heard indicating Den had fallen into the canal. The police search the canal but don't find anything, but when Sharon finds a signet ring that had belonged to Den on a market stall which was found by the canal the police search once again, and find a body which is identified as Den's and buried. Intervening years In reality Den had escaped the Firm and with the help of ex-mistress Jan, managed to escape the country and fled to Spain. The body that was buried as Den's was that of Mr Vinnicombe, a senior member of the Firm who was murdered as punishment for Den's escape. Den lived in Spain for the next 14 years, and in 1999 married a woman called Chrissie, who would play a big part in his end 6 years later. 2003-2005 Den was tracked down by daughter Vicki after his illegitimate son Dennis Rickman (who had also worked for the Firm) found out Den was alive. Den returned in September 2003 shocking Sharon, who had mixed emotions when meeting him. Current acting boss of the firm Andy Hunter spares Den and allows things to drop, meaning Den could return to Walford. During his return, Den got into a feud with Sharon's ex-boyfriend Phil Mitchell and set him up for a bank robbery which forced Phil to leave the area and go on the run. Den attempted to break up Dennis and Sharon's relationship, declaring it to be incest despite the fact that the two of them weren't related, and was involved in numerous affairs. In February 2005, Den is killed by wife Chrissie after she hit him over the head with a doorstop. He is buried under the cellar for several months before being discovered and is given a proper burial, being buried with his ex wife Angie. Sam Mitchell is initially arrested for his murder, but her brothers Phil and Grant eventually gain evidence that clears her name and sends Chrissie to prison. Legacy In November 2015, it was revealed that Den was friends with Sharon's father Gavin Sullivan, who gave him and Angie a newly born Sharon in return for a dodgy deal, as Gavin didn't see himself as a father knew that Den and Angie wanted to have children. He also told Den to say 'Hello Princess' to Sharon as his way of greeting her. Quotes "This, my sweet, is a letter from my solicitor telling you that your husband has filed a petition for divorce. It also tells you to get yourself a solicitor pretty damn quick. Happy Christmas, Ange." - ''Den's famous line to Angie, telling her that he wants a divorce. ''"You'll never get me out of the Vic!" ''- Last line, before Chrissie kills her. Memorable info '''Born': 11th July 1946 Died: 18th February 2005 (Aged 58) Parents: Dennis Watts and Mrs Watts Siblings: None Spouses: Angie Shaw (1968-1987), Chrissie Watts (1999-2005) Children: Dennis Rickman (1974), Vicky Fowler (1986) Distant cousins: Trevor Category:EastEnders Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Characters First Seen in 1985 Category:Characters Last Seen in 2005 Category:Watts Family Category:Queen Victoria Landlords Category:Villains Category:EastEnders Bad Boys Category:1946 Births Category:1968 Marriages Category:1999 Marriages Category:2005 Deaths Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:EastEnders Murder Victims